sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
BV Bees FC
| dissolved = | ground = BV Bees Ground at Robben Farm | capacity = approx. 250 | owner = BV Bees Football, Inc. | chairman = | manager = Craig Einhorn | coach = | currentleague = SGFAAL North | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = | lastposition = | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} :This article is about the club founded by supporters in 2018. For the club founded in 1990, see Bay View Energy FC. BV Bees FC is an amateur association football club based in Bay View, St. Gregory, who play in the SGFA Amateur Leagues, North division. History The club was founded by former Bay View F.C. supporters in 2018 after that club's owners, the St. Gregory Energy Company, announced they would be renaming the team to Bay View Energy FC and abandoning their traditional black and gold kits in favor of a primarily green and black color scheme. The re-brand proved unpopular with many Bay View fans, who saw the adopting of SGEnergy's corporate colors and identity as a marketing ploy and felt the club was abandoning its legacy and traditions. In response, a group of 20 Bay View F.C. fans formed a new club, making the announcement official on March 5, 2018 – exactly 28 years to the day after Bay View F.C. were founded. The club lodged an application with the SGFA to be accepted into the Amateur Leagues, which was accepted on May 9, 2018, contingent on the new club securing a home ground for the 2018-19 season. Craig Einhorn, who had served as assistant manager of Bay View F.C. in 2017-18 and was let go by the club following that season, was named the new club's first manager. Bay View Energy refused to let BV Bees have use of SGEnergy Stadium, the only sporting facility in Bay View, and so the team were left without a ground to play on until receiving a donation of two acres from a nearby cattle farm on which a playing surface could be marked out. BV Bees played their first league game on September 8, 2018, losing 2-1 at their home ground at Robben Farm to Police Union in front of a crowd of 84. The following week, they defeated Constellations FC 1-0 at home in the Preliminary Round of the 2018-19 SGFA Cup. They went on to beat Olympique La Porte 2-0 at home in the following round, then claimed their first win over a professional side on October 27 by beating Sugartown 1-0 to advance to the third round of the tournament. Club identity The name BV Bees refers to Bay View F.C.'s nickname, the Bees, which in turn came from the gold and black striped shirts worn by the original club from 1990 until 2018. The name is also a deliberate allusion to German club Borussia Dortmund, who go by the intials BVB. Bay View Energy initially objected to the new club's use of the "Bees" nickname, and threatened to sue the new club if they go ahead with their chosen identity in an official sense; as of May 2018, the new club had not released a logo or any merchandise. When Bees began league play in September 2018, Bay View Energy filed a lawsuit against the club, which is ongoing as of November 2018. Category:BV Bees FC Category:Club pages